User talk:SSWerty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball ST page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 04:48, February 9, 2010 A Favor Could you do me a favor?That Turtle guy 01:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Could you please put Sideways in one of the upcoming Dragon Ball ST Sagas? Admin Hi. I would like to add you but i do not remember how. I have not been on this site in a long time and would like my self to be taken off. can you help Nvander 04:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) how to add stuff i was just can u tell me how to add stuff on cause i have an fanmade idea i would like to see what u guys think of it i havn't finshed it yet cause i'm still thinking on a name so if u could tell me thanksSupersaiyan78 05:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) thinking of a name can u help think of a name for the warrior i am stomped on this one? if u can thanksSupersaiyan78 07:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) HalerN OK. How come nobody wants to edit my pages? Nekros5 Hey I have a small question. Do you know how I add that additional information below the images like the ones below the image of Cell. Nekros5 06:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Nekros5 Ah thanks. I quickly got the hang of it. lol Would you happen to know how I can change the color of the infoboxes? And secondly, how do I add the quotes on the top of my character pages? Nekros5 08:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Nekros5 hey iam tryin to make a story so can people watch my story its about goku not falling on his head and what would happen if he was evil im not done yet not even close HalerN Hey, can I help creating extra pages for Dragon Ball ST? Oh your welcome! Didn't say anything because I was at bed. Hey, wanna make a Dragon Ball Z game with me? It's called Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 4. I finished it. Wanna add one extra character? Sure you can. You can add ST Vegeta, ST Trunks, ST Goten, ST Pan, ST Uub, and ST Dark Gogeta. You are the best SSWerty. Oh, and add ST Gohan and ST Videl in there. And type it like this: * Vegeta (ST) * Goten (ST) * Trunks (ST) * Pan (ST) * Uub (ST) * Dark Gogeta * Gohan (ST) * Videl (ST) type them at the end of the character roster section. Can you type Teen Gohan's story for me? I'll type GT Goku's sory, then you type Bulma's story. I added them for you. Get ready to type Teen Gohan's story. Your welcome. Yes, it's in the Cell Games Saga. Can I add Budokai 4 as your project in your user page? It is 70-90% finished. Can you add Serroli (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5, Super Saiyan 6) to Budokai 4? HalerN 21:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Remove one of the Supers please. HalerN 22:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Feature image Hey there. Shouldn't be a voting to chose the featured image at the main page? Like each wiki a voting starts to determine next week's image. Like this wiki. Cheers. --- [X|[̲̅я̲̅σ̲̅d̲̅я̲̅i̲̅g̲̅σ̲̅ ̲̅x̲̅]] {TALK} « 16:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Your fanon I've read the first few paragraphs, and it's not bad. However, I would like to ask why you entirely disregarded my advice on User blog:SSWerty/Dragon Ball ST. And since you are the most active administrator on this site, I would like to have a better administration. You should check people's articles, and see if they conflict canon. If they do, then simply place a message on the top of the article. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the promotion offer. The main reason why I did not ask for it is also because I am more active on other wikis. I will try to create a non-canon-friendly template. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Non-canon friendly template I have created the template. Just place this at the top of any article that conflicts canon. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :As for what we do after posting the template, if the user makes no changes after a month, then the article is to be moved to his/her user namespace, thus making it a user page rather than an actual article. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, I find the NCF concept itself quite straightforward. I suppose we could supply specific examples. One thing that concerns me the most is when people re-write parts of actual canon, although it would be fine if "it was part of another universe," but that must be mentioned on the article itself. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 05:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Dark Prince hows it goin man. i see yor an admin here. dats awsome! tell me more about dis place. 21:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) redo all the stuff i did for the sig, dat'll be a pain. i dont even remember wot i even did in the 1st place, lol. will it be ok if, wenever i comment on dis wiki i just sign my sig like dis, DARK PRINCE. Hi, um, I would um, can I help you and HalerN on Budokai 4? Mr.SatanZant 01:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Serroli What does Serroli look like? HalerN 22:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Budokai 4 Xbix Cover Art... I've made an Xbox 360 cover art for Budokai 4: Add the thumbnail of the Xbox 360 cover near the first paragraph on the page. HalerN 03:45, July 3, 2010 (UTC) DBEA... Can you join the Dragon Ball Epic Announcements? You can put your reveal on the "Other Info" section. Type like this: * (put info here) Thanks. Vegetabardockforever 21:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) You get to reveal stuff in DBEA. It stands for Dragon Ball Epic Announcements. So go ahead, reveal stuff. Vegetabardockforever 00:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) More info or reveal release dates, etc. in this. Copy what I did in my announcement for this: * Info will be revealed for (pick a fanfic or game). * The release dates will be revealed for (pick a fanfic or game). Vegetabardockforever 00:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Please respond. Vegetabardockforever 15:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) i would like to be apart of vegetabardock thing hey bro i just wanted to see how i can make my story un able to be edited by other people please ansewer back when can saiyan prince 5821 23:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey bro i was just wonderin r u going 2 finish the terror of makros? ive been readin it and i like it but u havent added 2 it in like so long lol 21:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) alright kool dude and those other ones like origins of serroli, tiens tale, and silent assult, r u going 2 rite those after u do the terror of makros? 21:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!!! In my Dragonball Extreme fan fiction that Unregistered contributor person typed in an infomation that says: On the trivia last list: The fact that stuff like this exists directly proves that humanity is on a steep decline. Thank You!!! You blocked him for a year? Thank you!! Dragonball VT Hey can you do me a favor and read the first saga of Dragonball VT and give me some feedback on it i would greatly appreciate it i was supposed 2 write it with Darkprince returns and saiyn prince5821 but darkprince went 2 sleep b4 it started and sayin prince added a little and i had to alter it because it gave away too much of the story but i left some of his there that was like a line or two so the rest is written completely by me i just got carried away and wrote all night and ended up finishing the first saga :P 14:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks oke thanks, by the way is this wiki especially for dbz fanfiction? because if so i am going to post my own here soon :D Bardock. 19:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) oke, thanks for replying Bardock. 09:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hey um this user 85.84.49.111 vandalized my Dragonball VT page i undid the edit but i would like you to do something about this please 23:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot Hey thnx 4 ur help and feedback lol idk if you noticed but i used your Dragonball ST as a model for our story just i dont have quotes and i have many more Pictures. I was attepting to work on the next saga and it is going 2 feature a Metamoran. Unfortunately i have no idea what this is a pun on so i cannot begin writing would you happen to know what metamoran is a pun on? 04:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I thought that was great the galick flash and i just combined his atacks atomic blast and final shine lol and hence the atomic Shine 04:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks homienow i can Finally start writing the second saga 05:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Hey, Mr. Werty! Hello there Mr. Werty, I need to ask you something. Could you protect the Dragon Ball VT page? Being it's editor, I want to help. 05:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) wassup hey SSWerty didnt know you were on this wiki two. Makin a new story that could hopefully work out 23:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey,I readed your ST and it is really good. I found one speling error and fixed it :) Hope you don't mind. Administration Can you make me an administrator? I'll try to better enforce an NCF policy on this site. The fanon is sort of getting out of hand. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply to reply xD Ok Non Canon Friendly I saw that you have a non-canon friendly template. It grinds my gears, because your limiting the freedom of the users. They make Canon mistakes, who the hell cares? It's fanon, why limit their freedom by making sure it has to follow all canon? Try . ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball XT Could you help me a bit with Dragon Ball XT? Its the umm... how should I put it.... The Unintended Sequel of DBST. (Sorry) so umm... can u help me a bit? Many thanks! Rahul 16:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ''Piccolo The Super Namek''' No problem, then. ~Hyper Zergling'' 09:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Dragonball St Hey I just wanted to say DBST is very good and I loved reading it. Also are budokai 4 and the ST game really coming out? And if you need a name for the warrior you could use Hantenks since he is a gohan, goten and trunks fusion. Miguelnuva1 Templates um i need some help on my Dragon Ball VT page i added a template but messed itup and idk how to fix it so can you help me please? 02:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC) yes thts the one thnx 4 your help also i had a qquestion r u the only actuve admin on this site now? i have never seen any besides u b4 05:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :lol thts kool man i wish i could bcome an admin tho ive honestly wntd 2 ever since i got on the dragonball wiki but there loaded up on admins over there so i was hoping 4 over here 05:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Serroli Hi I just wanted to know if you had a look for Serroli he's my faviorte character and does he have an excat orgin beacuse I thought of a perfect back story for him. Serroli Hi I just wanted to know if you had a look for Serroli he's my faviorte character and does he have an excat orgin beacuse I thought of a perfect back story for him.Miguelnuva1 23:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) serroli so he was born like a regular saiyan then to parents? Oh okay then I didn't know his full back story so I had went a made one that i thought was cool.Miguelnuva1 06:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) After Dark Kai is sealed by the namekins he creates Serroli. Serroli is born to his low class parents and is born with power of 60,000 and is made a super elite. His learns super saiyan 1-4 by his 10th birthday and soon learns to hide his power and sense powers without a scouter. When Serroli is an adult his mother dies from a sickness and his farther is killed and he is told that the nameks are the reason. Serroli becomes a super saiyan 5 and destroys the orginal namek and discovers the saiyan king had his parents killed and Dark Kai put the saiyans up to it he becomes a super saiyan 6 and promises his parents to never serve dark kai again. Serroli then destroyes the saiyan homeworld and states that he is a god and will decide who is live and who dies. as the self preclaimed ruler of the universe the saiyans find the namekians on their new planet and and ask Prunga to kill Serroli. The namekian dragon can't grant this wish but is able to split Serroli in to 2 saiyan infants that will be born later in life and a second wish is made to fuse the two's powers together if Serroli is ever tried to be created again. Saiyans then create the legned of the super saiyan to warn everyone of Serroli. Vegeta is born to his parents and 5 years later Goku is born.Miguelnuva1 06:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) need a little help Hey I needed some help with a new wiki page and wanted to know if you could help me out.Miguelnuva1 02:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC)